


Boy Trouble

by legallyblained



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy have been dating for a few months, and she realises something's up. My first B99 fic, hopefully not my last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Trouble

Amy woke up to the ever-comforting smell of Jake’s shampoo as it wafted up from his place, snuggled against her chest. The official line was ‘this is where your boobs are; of course it’s where I wanna sleep’, but he almost always wound his arms tightly around her waist, and on more than one occasion his hand had ended up placed gently over her ribs, just so he could feel her heartbeat.

She didn’t mind letting him pretend it had nothing to do with her breathing calming him down, her hand stroking his hair, her fingertips drawing circles on his shoulder blades when she was deep in thought.

But the smell wasn’t having its usual effect.

She felt something in the pit of her stomach, and barely found time to lay Jake’s head carefully back on the pillow so as not to wake him before she had to run to the bathroom to throw up. She tried to think through what she’d eaten in the last 24 hours, if she’d had any alcohol… nothing. Amy was a detective, an excellent detective, and there was a totally correct conclusion creeping into the back of her mind, but she squashed it. Not now. She considered getting back into bed, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep, not with the alarm bells ringing in her brain, so despite the ridiculous time she decided to get ready for work.

She padded through her apartment to find her light grey suit, still being careful not to wake Jake, but when she plucked them from her wardrobe and slipped into them – she didn’t slip. They made it over her thighs, but the butt was a struggle, and the button just wasn’t happening.

Oh, god.

She flicked to the ‘fun’ section of her closet and selected a dress instead – teal, dark, flowing, perfect to hide under. If she left quickly, she would have time to make a quick stop on the way to work.

***

Amy’s hand was limp on her computer mouse as she stared just over the screen. She was tempted to commit a crime just to give herself some paperwork to do. Anything to distract her.

“Hey,” she felt Jake’s hand on her lower back, “where’s the signature Santiago pantsuit? You look almost not terrible.”

She looked up, still a little vacant.

“Hm?”

“Sorry. Kidding.” He nodded to her dress with a smile. “You look amazing. Honestly, I’m proud to be tapping that.” She grimaced, even when he bent down to press a kiss to her hair, because she knew exactly what was coming next. “Everybody heard that, right? Me and Santiago, Santiago and me, _super_ doin’ it. A lot.”

Every morning. At least it had got to the point now where everybody ignored him.

He pulled a chair up so he could sit next to her and pull her feet onto his lap.

“Seriously, though, you look really nice. I would have said so this morning, but you were already gone when I woke up. Did you get called in early?”

“Oh, no, I- I wanted to get a head start on my paperwork.”

He looked pointedly at her empty screen.

“Right. You’re doing a terrible job. Just so you know, I left the door to your apartment wide open when I left for work; that’s what you wanted me to do, right?”

She watched his hands, his thumb as it stroked over her shin.

“Yeah, sure.”

Jake frowned.

“Amy? What’s up? You’re being significantly less uptight than usual.” She looked at him, brow creased. “Crap, I’m sorry. Habit. I’m trying. Seriously though, something bugging you?”

She forced herself out of her daze when she heard the concern in his voice. As childish as he was, he did care about her. Maybe this wasn’t the end of the world. She put her hand over his and gave it a short squeeze.

“I’m fine.” She smiled. “Scram, Peralta. You’ve got even more to do than I have.”

He gave her blank screen another glance.

“More than… nothing. In fairness, you’re right. I do have more than zero work to do. I love that you get me.”

“I…” I love you, too. And I’ve got something to tell you. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

He swallowed as he watched her walk away. The time had come. She was bored of him.

***

Amy was gazing into the mirror when Gina’s voice made her flinch.

“So, what did Jake do?”

“God, Gina, don’t creep up on me like that.”

“I don’t creep anywhere. People should expect me around at all times. And you didn’t answer my question. Something’s bugging you; you just went seventeen minutes at your desk without being a huge nerd.” She tilted her head to the side, her voice taking on that infuriating condescending tone Amy had heard so many times before. “Boy trouble? Is your boy in trouble? Is it troubling you that you’re literally dating a five-year-old boy in the body of a sort-of man?”

“I thought you and Jake were practically family.”

“We are. That’s why I’m allowed to say that he’s a child. But if you say a single word against him, I will destroy you. So spill, girlfriend!”

Amy took a deep breath. Gina really was one of the closest things she had to a girlfriend, and she needed to talk to somebody.

“I just have a lot on my mind.” She looked down at her stomach for a second, and Gina’s eyes widened. “No. No, no, no-”

“Oh my God. You’ve put on weight. That’s why you’re wearing that dress. Busting out of your pantsuits. Oh, Amy, just cause you’ve finally had a relationship last even longer than it takes for someone to find out what a geek you are, that’s no excuse not to keep it tight. I. Am. Appalled.”

Amy scowled.

“That’s not- forget it. I just felt like wearing a dress. It doesn’t mean anything. Leave me alone.”

She huffed as she walked into a cubicle and shut the door.

“Hey,” Gina called, “for what it’s worth, I’m sure Jakey will still be all in love with you and crap even if you get huge. You could look like Scully and he’d still be into you.”

Amy sniffed.

“Really?”

“Really. I mean, I don’t really get it, but I’ve never seen him like this before. I know him better than anyone, and I can just tell. Also, he told me.”

“He did?”

“Uh-huh. Whatever it is that’s bugging you, just tell him.”

Amy nodded to herself.

“Okay. Thanks, Gina.”

“Ooh, sorry, I’ve already stopped listening. Bye!”

***

“Sir, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Is this about the hot dog stand case?”

“No – but you need to tell me about that later because it sounds amazing – it’s a personal matter.”

Ray frowned – or Jake was sure he would have if his face was capable of that much expression.

“I wasn’t aware we were that close, Peralta.”

“I know. But it’s Terry’s day off, and you’re the only other adult I know in a stable relationship, and this can’t wait.”

“Oh. So this is about you and Santiago.”

“You know we’re dating?”

“I’ve been a police officer for almost thirty years. It’s my job to pick up on signs and deduce facts from the evidence presented to me. And you’ve been announcing it to the precinct three times a week for the past seven months.”

“Right. Well, I’m scared that she’s starting to realise she’s out of my league and she’s going to leave me and I’m never going to love anybody else and I’ll be alone forever. Thoughts?”

Holt paused.

“Take a seat, Peralta.” Jake did as he was told. “Jake, when I first arrived here-”

“Jake? Did you just call me Jake?”

“Not the time, detective.”

“Right. Sorry. Continue.”

“Jake, when I first started here I could tell there was something between the two of you. You’ve obviously had feelings for her for some time, and she tolerated the worst of your behaviour without resorting to violence, so she can’t have disliked you very much. Honestly, I never thought it would actually happen, and I definitely didn’t think it would last as long as it has.”

“Well, this has been great. Thanks for your input.”

Jake started to get up, but Holt gestured for him to sit again.

“I’m not finished. Peralta, you’ve grown up a lot since I met you. A year ago, the idea of you in a long-term relationship was laughable. Look at me; I can barely contain my amusement just thinking about it.”

Jake looked for any sign of glee in the captain’s face. Nothing.

“Okay.”

“But I see the way you look at Detective Santiago. I used to be all pranks when I first met Kevin-”

“I can only imagine.”

“But it was all a cover. When he couldn’t see me, I was staring at him like he was a prince. The way Terry looks at the picture of his family on his desk, or the yogurt he eats every lunch. The way you look at Amy. I would’ve warned the old Jake Peralta away from her and let her know she could do better, but now – you are better. You are actually the kind of man who could deserve someone as special as Amy. And she cares about you too.”

“For reals?”

“Yes, Peralta, for reals. You make each other happy. That’s all you need.”

“But she’s been acting weird all week. She left for work without me this morning, and she’s being all quiet and distracted. She hasn’t called me an idiot for five days.”

“Jake, do you know what grownups do when they’re worried about their relationship?”

“Talk to someone about it. That’s what I’m doing.”

“But who should you really be talking to?”

Jake looked down at his lap.

“Amy.”

“Because?”

“Because I love her.”

“And?”

“Because losing her would destroy me.”

“Correct. Now either go and do some work or talk to your girlfriend, because this conversation is extremely inappropriate.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You really need more adult friends, Peralta. It worries me that you felt you had to come to me about this, especially as you think I’m just another robotic pencil-pusher for whom you have absolutely no respect. Nice tie, by the way.”

“Was that a joke? Outstanding, sir.”

“Thank you. Go.”

He went.

***

Jake deliberately avoided the gaze of both Amy and Holt, bending his paperclips into penis shapes, doing nothing to make her feel more secure about his maturity levels. _Just talk to her. Just be an adult and have a conversation. Tell her you care about her. Tell her that if something’s wrong, you want to fix it._

He grabbed her purse, and she almost had a heart attack.

“Jake! What the hell are you doing? Give that back!”

“Why? What are you hiding in here? Why don’t you want me looking in your purse? Huh?!”

She yanked it out of his hands, but his face was already painted with shock.

“Because I- I have a right- to privacy! What do you even want in there?” He said nothing. Just grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. “What are you- Jake, slow down!”

The second they were out of the building, he pulled her into a hug, clumsily kissing her ear as he lifted her off the ground.

“I love you.”

She couldn’t help cracking a smile. She slid her arms around him, hugged him back and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah… I love you, too. Could you please put me down?”

“No. Too happy.”

“Did you… see anything in my purse?”

“No. That’s how I knew. There aren’t any cigarettes in your purse. There’s no way you would be disorganised enough to just run out. And there’s the dress, and the acting all weird. You’re pregnant.”

“Oh. I, uh…”

“You’re astounded by my detective skills, I know, I know-”

“Well. Astounded is one word for it.”

He lowered her to the ground slowly.

“Am I wrong? Are you just bored of me? I mean, I know you can do a lot better, but you should remember that I definitely can’t, and I will try harder than anyone else-”

“What? Jake, no. You’re not wrong.” He bit his lip in anticipation, ready to get excited again.

“So you are?”

She took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the purse that was still swinging on her arm.

“I just thought this might have tipped you off.” She produced a white stick and tapped on the word ‘pregnant’ in the little window. “You’re an awful detective.”

He shrugged and pulled her into a kiss before picking her up again. She shrieked and for the first time that day, felt her muscles relax and her face split into a huge grin.

“Then I guess I’ll have to get better. So I can provide for my family. Or whatever.”

Obviously, the idea of having a baby at all was terrifying. Having one with Jake - even more so. But as much as he tried to hide it, he wanted to be a dad, to be better than his own was, to have stability and a home. And if the way he was tucking his face into her neck was any indication, he wanted all of that with her, now.

Amy had accepted months ago that she was going to be the adult in this relationship. But thanks to him, she already knew she was great with kids.


End file.
